A Week Can Change Your Life
by ZiggyStardustt
Summary: Emily and JJ's relationship will change in seven days.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>"JJ, are you sure? you know Emily, and she will push you away," Garcia told her blonde friend. Emily had been really down lately and they wanted to help her or at least cheer her up.<p>

"I know Garcia, but I need to do something, I mean, look at her!" the brunette was doing paperwork in her desk, she was staring at the file in front of her not even flinching, her shoulders down in defeat, her once shiny dark hair was careless tied up into a ponytail, her eyes had lost their sparkle and it also seemed she had lost a lot of weight.

"What about you, Reid? are you sure about this?" the genius had offered them the cabin Gideon owned and said that they were always welcome to use it, it had always helped him to be there after hard cases.

"I'm going to talk to her guys, wish me luck," JJ left her two friends and headed towards the brunette. She placed a hand on her shoulder but either way managed to startle her. "Em, relax, It's just me," she told the upset woman, "I want to ask you something."

The brunette looked at her like a scared child, and all JJ wanted in that moment was to enveloped her in a hug, but knew that the other woman would freaked out. So, instead, she lowered herself at the brunette's level, and took her hand between hers.

"Listen, I'd like you to come with me to the cabin for a few days, just to relax a little, you know?" the dark haired agent didn't respond, just kept her gaze down. "I know last year was hard for you, but you need to understand that you have people who love you and would do anything to see you happy," the blonde squeezed her hand, waiting for a reply.

"JJ, we have work to do. I'm not going to leave and I'm fine!" she snapped at the younger woman. But the looked on her friend's face made her heart hurt, she hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "I'm sorry... I'm just really tired and can't wait to be home," she added in a softer tone.

"It's ok Em, but I'm worried about you, we all are," she said moving her arms to make a point. "We're going to Gideon's cabin, he gave us permission to use it whenever we want to," she told her.

"Ok, go, I'm sure Henry will love it," she said while playing with the bottom of her t-shirt. She loved JJ, but right now she needed to be alone.

"He's in New Orleans with Will, and Em, I want you to go with me. Come on, what do you say?" she asked giving her a sweet smile.

"JJ, please, I know that you mean well, but right no I just want to be alone, ok?" she was becoming increasingly frustrated with every question. She just wanted to go home, drink a bottle of wine, curl up on the couch with Sergio and sleep. But the blonde kept insisting and before she knew it, they were arguing.

"Relax Emily! Don't yell at me," she said following the brunette to the bathroom. "I hate seeing you like this. I don't know what's wrong with you, just talk to me," she said while the brunette locked herself in one of the cubicles.

"Just go Jayje, leave me alone," the sadness in her voice only worried her more and made her realize that she couldn't leave her like this. So she forced the door opened and what she found inside broke her heart.

"Oh, Em!" tears had made their way down Emily's cheeks and her chin was shivering. "Come here," she knew her friend needed comfort right now but would never ask for it, so she pulled her into a warm hug, rocking her softly and whispering sweet things into her ear. She didn't care her shirt was wet, only that right now her friend needed her more than ever.

"Shhhhh... what is it sweety?" she asked the sobbing profiler.

"I... I don't know!" she said with such sincerely that only made the blonde tightened her hold on her.

They stood like that for a few minutes, until they were interrupted by a familiar face.

"Oh gumdrop! Are you ok?" the tech asked the tear strained profiler, sensing that she had interrupted something but couldn't leave right now, she gave a hug to the other woman and patted her arm. "Gumdrop, you should take a week off, just to clear your head. I know you and JJ will have a good time there, Kevin and I sure did!" she grinned at her two best friends, trying to ease the tension that was rising there.

"Too much information Garcia, too much information!" JJ complained and they laughed and relaxed for a moment,

Emily had an arm wrapped around Garcia's shoulders and her other hand between both of JJ's.

"Come on Em, what do you say?" the tech asked her and playfully poked her side.

"Ok, ok, I'll go, but JJ..." she glared at the blue eyed woman, "don't make me regret it."

"Yayyyy!" the blonde exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's body.

Emily thought how strange the blonde's behaviour had been the last few weeks, specially now, she enjoyed it but didn't mean she wasn't curious.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the blonde was driving Emily to her apartment to prepare her bags. She took charge of everything and started packing the clothes that she thought the brunette would need. Emily complained but did nothing to stop her. After the bags were full, she went to the kitchen in search of food.<p>

"Is this all you have?" motioning to the almost empty refrigerator. It was a lot bigger than hers, but only had an old piece of cheese and a few carrots inside. "We'll make a stop at the market."

After an hour or so, they were parking at Garcia's street, where Sergio would be spending the next seven days. They took the cat and his accessories to the front door and waited for the eccentric blonde to greet them.

"Oh my dark haired beauty! I've missed you so much!" the bubbly blonde said stretching her arms towards her friend.

"Me too Garcia!" Prentiss replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm talking to the cat!" she corrected as she made her way and took Sergio from Emily's arms. "But I've missed his mummy too," she said and squeezed her hand, earning another smile in return. "You two should go, and remember, have fun and relax."

The duo gave her a smile and climber into the SUV, to reach their next stop before driving to the cabin.

* * *

><p>"What do you prefer? Chocolate ice-cream or vanilla?" the blonde asked in a serious tone, like it was a matter of life and death. "We also need more wine, beer, oh! and chocolate, we can't forget chocolate."<p>

"JJ! Relax, you're turning into a control freak!" Emily stopped her friend's rambling.

"I'm not!" she said shoving the brunette lightly with her hip. "Look! Cheetos! I can't believe I almost forgot them!"

"How about some real food?" the brunette asked, as much as she loved chocolate and wine she also wanted to eat something healthy.

"Go get some pizza, milk, eggs, bacon, cheese, whatever you think we'll need! And don't forget coffee!" yhe yelled once Emily left her side. She knew the brunette would came back with ten items top, so she grabbed the supermarket cart and filled it with lots of things.

She wanted to make her friend the spaghetti that Rossi thought her to cook and the last thing she needed was tomato sauce.

"Excuse me Sr, I need that sauce," she glared at the tall man holding the last item.

"Too late blondie, I need this for my lasagna and there are no more bottles."

She jumped to get the sauce from his hands and knocked him, he felt and sent the entire section down with him.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" she said.

"What's going on here?" the manager asked them.

"This woman is crazy, she punched me for a freaking sauce!" he said pointing at her.

"I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau from the FBI," JJ showed him her badge but it didn't work.

"I don't care who you work for, honey, but you have to pay for this and leave. SECURITY!" he called an two big men showed up almost automatically.

* * *

><p>"SSA Emily Prentiss, please go to reception."<p>

_What the hell? _the brunette thought. Reaching her destination she caught sight of her blonde friend, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was pouting like a five year old. Two guards were standing next to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, this woman cause lost of nearly five hundred dollars. She's refusing to pay and claims this..." he lifted his hand that held the bottle of tomato sauce to show her, "…is matter of national security," JJ watched the item and blushed. Emily gave her a look and handle him her credit card to pay for everything.

"What about the sauce?" the blonde asked.

"As long as you pay for it, you can have it."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you did that for a stupid tomato sauce! I'm going to make Garcia hack the security cameras," Emily said laughing at the blonde, who was still blushing.<p>

"No, you won't!" JJ said punching her arm.

She looked at her friend and notice she was smiling widely and it made her heart flutter. "Hey... It's nice to see you smile, it's been a while," she told the bunette woman.

"I know, I think I just needed a reminder of the good things we have in life." Emily looked down, but the smile stayed in her deep brown eyes.

JJ gave her a warm smile and took the brunette's hand in hers. "I'm glad, Em. Now, you're going to have a week filled with it."

Emily looked at her and then yawned loudly. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up when we reach the cabin," the brunette nodded and made herself comfortable in her seat.

She was hypnotized by the beautiful landscape. The trees dancing with the wind, the colour of the flowers contrasting with the sky.

In any other moment, her mind would have automatically thought about how easily an unsub would found shelter in a place so big. But this time she saw something different: hope.

She saw everything the world had to offer, and for the first time, she saw life from another perspective.

* * *

><p>JJ parked the car on the side of the cabin and looked at her sleeping friend.<p>

"Wake up Em. We're here," she said shaking her shoulder slightly.

The brunette opened her eyes and smiled. "Hmmm What time is it?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Almost 7 pm, let's go inside, it's getting dark."

They entered the place and were amazed by it. It was a one store cabin, the living room was equipped with a big comfortable leather couch and a small table facing the fireplace. The dinning room had a table that was enough for the two of them and was directly connected to the kitchen, it wasn't to big, but had huge cupboards, right what they needed to put all the food they had bought.

The bow-window gave them the impression that the forest was inside, as long eucalyptus trees were covering the entire length of their sight. Amazed by this visual illusion, they checked the other windows, they weren't as big as the one in the living room but still made them feel like the outside was inside.

They walked around the house taking in every feature. JJ realized there was only one bedroom which had only one bed. She unconsciously smiled to herself.

"I just hope she doesn't kick."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the living room, Emily watched the pictures that hang in the wooden wall. A few of them were the team's, after and before she joined them.<p>

Suddenly realization came to her. In the five years that had passed since Gideon left, Reid had been the only one that ever mentioned him, and it was the same with Elle. She had never met her, but knew she was a good example of what their job did to people.

A lot of questions came rushing to her mind, _would the team still consider her family if she ever left? would they talk about her? mentioned her even? Or would she turn into another Elle or Gideon?_

She didn't realized she had been staring at the frames for about five minutes until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Em, what's wrong?" JJ asked worriedly at seeing the melancholic look on the brunette's eyes.

"Do you think about him? I haven't in a long tine, I always consider him the guy that worked with us before Rossi came back," Emily asked her.

The blonde just nodded in understanding. She hadn't think of Gideon much in the last years.

"Would you still think of me as family if I ever left the BAU?" she asked without thinking. The blonde could feel the insecurity and sadness in her friend's voice. She nodded with a smile and pulled her into a hug.

"I always think of you, Em," she said smiling into the other woman's neck.

She knew there was something bothering her, but she let it go for now, they had seven days to figure it out.

* * *

><p>They took the groceries from the truck and went back in to store them in the kitchen.<p>

"Is this all we got?" she asked looking to the ten bags, half of them only contained cheetos inside. "JJ I'm going to kill you, I'm going to be ten pounds heavier when we get back!" she complied to her blonde friend.

"Relax Em, you can work it out in the pool, but you really need to gain some weight," she said poking her in the stomach. The brunette squirmed away and gave her a confused look.

"Wait. There's a pool? That sounds so out of character coming from Gideon."

They walked outside to check on the pool, it was made in glass fibre, a slight inclination could be appreciated. It seemed like the perfect spot to hang out, so they decided to filled it up in that moment so the water would warm up during the day.

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow we'll have the whole day to enjoy," the blonde said and wrapped her arm around Emily's shoulders as both women made their way inside the cabin.

* * *

><p>"JJ, there's only one bed," the brunette said once they entered the bedroom.<p>

"I know, you better not kick me Prentiss," she said teasingly. They had shared beds before during cases and were comfortable around each other.

"At least I don't snore," she whispered but the blonde heard it anyway.

"What did you say?" JJ asked and feigned being hurt. The brunette just gave her a big smile and went to the bathroom to change into her pjs.

After putting on her favourite t-shirt and pants, she opened the door to find the blonde wearing only her pants.

"Oh my god JJ, I'm sorry!" she said blushing and walking back inside. The blonde just put on her t-shirt and motioned her to come back, also blushing.

Both women climbed into bed and made themselves comfortable.

"Goodnight," the blonde said.

"Night Jayje," Emily turned the light off and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	2. Day 1

**DAY 1**

* * *

><p>The next day JJ woke up first. Realizing it wasn't even 8 o'clock she sighted and buried her face in the pillow, hugging it tightly, surprisingly for her, it moved. She opened her eyes to look and found Emily peacefully asleep, snoring slightly. JJ laughed to herself, it was adorable. She could get use to wake up in her arms everyday.<p>

She knew the brunette hadn't slept very well since the situation with Doyle, so she let her sleep in today. After feeling the brunette's breathing for a few minutes, sleep reclaimed her.

_"Agent Jareau!" she heard Erin Strauss calling her. Everyone in the bullpen was celebrating the release of Rossi's new book and the parrot Garcia had got him wouldn't shut up. _

_"Nice trunk, my old Chevy!" he kept screaming at the Section Chief who blushed profusely, this was so inappropriate for work environment. _

_"Agent Jareau! I'm not going to ask this again, can you please shut up that god damn parrot?" Strauss yelled._

She woke up startled this second time. _What the fuck? a parrot?_ Then she heard the multiple birds singing (and screaming) in the trees near the property. _Weird dream._

The brunette profiler was still sound sleep, and every time the blonde moved, she tightened her hold on her, keeping her from moving. JJ smiled to herself but decided it was time to wake her up.

"Em, wake up sweety," she told her while rubbing her arm up and down.

After a few more tries, the brunette reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Mmm, what time is it?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Late. Come on, I'll make us breakfast... or lunch," the blonde said realizing it was almost 12 pm.

* * *

><p>"JJ, what is this? It's really good," the brunette said with her mouth full. JJ had prepared them something that looked a bit funny but tasted amazing.<p>

"It's cheese and chocolate," the blonde replied.

"Seriously?" the brunette asked and stopped chewing.

"Oh come on! I know you were enjoying it!" JJ told and glared at her. Emily smiled and kept eating.

"Where do you got this idea from? Pennsylvania?" she thought maybe people there tend to eat this kind on food.

"No, Henry loves it," the blonde explained her every kind of food her son liked, from cheese and chocolate to cheetos' soup.

"Are you sure that _he_ likes cheetos on soup?" the dark haired woman asked grinning at her best friend.

"Oh, shut up! Says the woman who eats fries on a sandwich!" the brunette feigned hurt and pouted. "I never imagined the Ambassador's daughter as someone who has such nasty eating habits," JJ quickly added.

The memory seemed to bring something back to the brunette. "Emily?" the blonde asked concerned at seeing her friends lost in thought.

"Hmm? sorry, I was somewhere else," she replied with a small smile.

"What were you thinking?" all JJ wanted to do was to get to know better the woman in front of her. She wanted to know everything about Emily Prentiss.

_"Come on Tommy! It's getting dark and we need to take him something, he's probably hungry," a ten year old Emily Prentiss told her friend. Tommy was the son of some diplomatic functionary that worked for the Scottish government. Both kids were trying to find the Loch Ness Monster. _

_"Let's get something to eat first," the blonde boy said and grabbed a lot of fries from the remainings of lunch. _

_"Get the bread, I have the camera and the binoculars!" the little brunette yelled from the door.  
><em>

_"We need to wait for him!" young Em said, "the monster is probably in deep water, he'll be back when he gets hungry!" Tommy wanted to get in the water. "Come on, think about it! Nessi is probably tired of people coming to see him, he must feel the need to protect his house... or loch, whatever."_

"You were profiling the Loch Ness Monster?" the blonde asked clearly amused, it was a really sweet story, she didn't understand what could have happened to make her feel so sad.

"You're still friends with Tommy?" She could imagined a young Emily and her friend searching for Nessi.

"He died a long time ago," the brunette said, the sadness evident in her voice.

"What happened?" the blonde hadn't meant to bring such a painful memory back.

"He was murdered at 17. We were in New York for one of our friend's party and he left with another guy to buy beer. He was found two days later with his throat slashed."

The blonde listened intently to the story that had clearly marked the course of her friend's life. "They caught the guy and he committed suicide by a cop. He's the reason I became a profiler, Jayje." The blonde took the profiler's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. Trying to lighten up the mood she suggested they would go have a drink at the pool.

* * *

><p>The blonde let out a sight of satisfaction once she felt warm water surrounding her body. It was really hot outside and the RH was of at least 76%. The weather changed drastically at night. While at day it reached about 35º, during the night it would decreased to less than 10º.<p>

The pool had been filled at night and during the day the water had warmed up. JJ positioned herself under the edge, holding her drink in one hand, waiting for her friend.

"Em, come on, the water is great!" she yelled to her friend, who was still changing inside. The blonde was wearing a dark blue bikini and the sunglasses she left beside the pool.

She had made sure the brunette had a bikini in her bag, despite her constant complains.

"Em, come on!"

The brunette step outside of the cabin into the yard.

"Are you out of your mind? It's 30 degrees here!" Emily was wearing a t-shirt over her suit.

"Really? It's not that hot," she said.

She slowly sat over the edge, letting the water wrap her feet. The blonde noticed she was looking down and toying with the hem of her t-shirt.

"Is it because of the scars?" the brunette didn't respond, just kept her gaze down. "I don't care, Em, and you shouldn't either. You should wear your scars, not the other way around," she told her friend and grabbed both her hands to make her jump inside. "Come here, let me see." She placed her hands on Emily's sides and gently lifted her t-shirt over her head.

She looked down at the angry scars that told the story of what her friend had been through. Her gaze settled on the wound on her stomach. Carefully not to disturb her, she placed her hand over it and she used the other to lift the brunette's chin to looked her in the eyes.

"Listen Em, I can't even imagine what you went through. But I know you, and you're one of the strongest persons I've ever met. You've been so busy trying to make amends for the lies _we_ had to tell, that you don't deal with your own pain. You've always been there for me, let me be here for you now."

A few tears escaped her brown eyes as she nodded. The blonde knew they still had a lot of things to deal with, but at least the brunette wasn't compartmentalizing this. She quickly brushed the tears with her thumb and enveloped her friend in a hug. Her bare skin burned against the brunette's, her breasts pressed together and her hands caressing pale skin were making her shiver.

"You're beautiful Em, don't let your scars tell you otherwise," she said and pulled away from the embrace. She quickly picked two glasses of wine from beside the pool, handling one to her friend.

"Now, to... new beginnings?" she asked as the brunette gave her a small smile and a nod.

"To new beginnings," Emily said as they clasped their glasses together.

* * *

><p>After a while, the whole bottle was empty and they were both a little tipsy. Emily was staring at JJ who looked like she had completely lost her mind. She was singing off-key and doing some sort of dance under the water.<p>

_"Hey babe, your hair's alright_

_Hey babe, let's go out tonight_

_You like me, and I like it all_

_We like dancing and we look divine_

_You love bands when they're playing hard_

_You want more and you want it fast_

_They put you down, they say I'm wrong_

_You tacky thing, you put them on"_

The brunette had never seen her like this, it was hilarious and a bit embarrassing.

"Come on Em, dance with me!" she grabbed her hand and pulled her to her.

"Ermm, Jayje? don't you think you should put your suit back on?" she asked.

The blonde looked at her, then moved her gaze towards her own body and blushed. During her dance she had managed to loose part of her bikini.

"Oh my god! how long have I been like this?" she asked clearly embarrassed.

"About five minutes." The brunette was also blushing, trying to look anywhere but her friend's bare breasts. JJ sobered up almost instantly.

"We should get out, it's getting cold," JJ quickly added.

After both women were dry and the blonde's embarrassment had ceased, she address her brunette friend.

"Em, I'm making dinner, you go find some wood for the fireplace," JJ said.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the night having a nice meal in front of the fireplace just enjoying each other's company.<p>

When the blonde had asked her to come here, she hadn't thought she would have such a good time with her friend, she loved hanging out with JJ, actually, she loved JJ.

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>


	3. Day 2

**DAY 2**

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." the brunette opened her eyes and realized she was alone in bed, "Jayje?" she yawned widely and got out in search of her blue-eyed friend, "Jay?"<p>

She heard rain outside and opened the window; even though it was only 11 am, it looked like 6 pm. Clouds were covering the sky, effectively blocking the sunlight.

"Jay?" the brunette called again.

"Oh fuck!" she groaned when she saw a leak of water falling directly into her pile of clothes.

"Em, what's wrong?" the blonde emerged from the bathroom, startled by the brunette's outburst.

"My clothes are all wet!" Emily snapped, "didn't you see there was a leak? you could have moved my stuff!" she added.

JJ flinched at her friend's words, she hadn't seen anything, she was in the shower and hadn't noticed it was raining until now. "You can wear my clothes," she said handling her a dry t-shirt and some pants.

The brunette took them and emptied the contest of her bag on the bed.

"All of my underwear is wet!" she told the blue-eyed woman, who blushed by her friend's choice of words.

"Here, you can borrow some of mine, I don't mind," the blonde told her passing her some panties and a bra. Emily only took the panties and smiled at her friend.

"JJ, that won't fit me," she said, the playful banter leaving behind the yelling that had happened seconds ago.

"Hey! are you insinuating my boobs are small?" she asked with an insulted tone, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

"No, I'm just saying my breast are bigger," Emily told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" JJ asked and, without thinking, placed her hand on top of the brunette's breast.

Both women stared at each other's eyes for a few moments.

_Oh my god, does she know where her hand is?_ Emily thought, the tingling sensation spreading through her entire body.

"Erm, Jay? can I have my breast back?" she joked, the blonde looked at her hand and her face turned red.

"Sorry Em, but you know?" she took it back and tried to change the subject, "since you quitted caffeine you have really bad mood in the mornings," she added.

The ringing sound of the blue-eyed woman's cell phone broke their intimate moment.

JJ ran to answer it. She couldn't believe she had forgotten to call Garcia to let her know they were ok.

"I love you blonde beauty, but if you forget to call me again I'm going to show the entire team what you bought last week! remember? I have eyes everywhere!" she threatened her friend making her blushed deeply.

"So, how's our lovely brunette doing? have you talked to her? did she open up or is she hiding behind her walls again? Is she eating? I swear to god if you don't fatten her up a little her ass is going to be just like Reid's!"

"What's wrong with mine?" JJ could hear the young genius asking the tech.

"It's non-existence wonder boy!" Garcia told him.

"Garcia!" she called her friend's attention back to her line of the phone, "yeah, she's eating, I've spoken to her and she seems a lot better. She probably needed sometime away from our unsubs, Strauss and profilers in general," she told her tech friend hoping that would eased her concerns.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a profiler too Jayje?" the tech remarked the obvious.

The blonde rolled her eyes, forgetting she couldn't see her. "I know Garcia, but it's different with me, I'm not over protective and I give her the space she needs."

"Ok! Ok!" Garcia knew her friend was right, so she let her be, for now. "I'll let you handle it blondie, just remember I have access to your credit cards, and I know you received a box full of dirty little toys last week!"

"What kind of toys?" Reid's voice made both women turn red, they had forgotten he was hearing the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>Emily had insisted she made breakfast, since the blonde did it the day before. JJ was reluctant about it the brunette wasn't exactly the cooking type.<p>

"Em? What is this?" she watched the offending and burned piece of toast that her friend had tried to cover with cheese so she wouldn't notice. But the smell didn't cheat.

"It's my famous mediterranean toast," she stated proudly, "and this..." she said pointing to the raw piece of bacon "...is my delicious panceta au sel."

JJ took a bite trying not to puke, she knew the brunette had tried her best, but sadly, she sucked at cooking.

"Mmmm, it's... fresh," she said barely chewing a piece and drinking half glass of water.

The brunette could tell her friend found it disgusting just by her body language. "Just spit it, Jay! I can tell you hate it!" Emily rolled her eyes and waited till the blonde spit the food eagerly and washed her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Em, but you suck! there's no way I'm letting you cook!" JJ said and smiled at the brunette pout. "How do you even survive?" she asked, clearly, if Emily ate this kind of food, she would be dead already.

"Is it that bad?" she asked a bit sadly. She could handle using a microwave, she often referred to it as her domestic partner; but the oven and burners were not regulars in her everyday life.

The blonde enveloped her in a hug and patted her back.

"I'm sorry Em, but you're a disaster!"

* * *

><p>Later, they were snuggled in opposite sides of the couch, content just spending time together. JJ had never felt herself so comfortable around someone as much as she had with the brunette. She didn't hesitate in teasing her, talking to her about anything or just giving her a hug when she needed it. It killed her that Emily sometimes did.<p>

"Em?" she moved her foot into the brunette's side, "can I ask you something?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah" Emily replied curiously.

"What did you do while you were in Paris?" JJ asked.

At the mention of the European city the brunette's smile faltered a little. "I... " she hesitated for a second, "I waited, I didn't have much to do besides playing scrabble with you. I visited a few places where I'd been as a child, just to remind myself I was still there," she said sadly, "that Emily Prentiss was still alive. I always knew I'd be back someday. Morgan would never stop looking for Doyle, none of you would."

JJ smiled and squeezed her knee affectionately. At least her friend hadn't lost herself there; she had waited for them and that had kept her alive.

"Thanks for hanging in there Em."

They lied there in comfortable silence until the blonde spoke up.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" the blue-eyed woman asked. "I brought a few." She passed the brunette a box full of DVD's.

"Only a few?" she asked amused by her friend's huge collection, "yeah ok. What are you in the mood for?" she asked searching through the box.

"Em, you choose, I'm going to make some coffee."

She left the couch and Emily immediately paled and ran behind her, following her into the kitchen.

"Em?" she asked searching through the drawers, "where's the coffee machine?"

The brunette wouldn't meet her eye and was biting her nails. "Emily?" she asked, concern growing inside of her.

"It was an accident Jayje!" the dark haired woman replied defensibly.

"What did you do?" she approached her friend, effectively cornering her, leaving her nowhere to go, "start talking right now!" she commanded, Emily flinched at her tone.

"I'm sorry Jay, please don't be mad!" she new the blonde was going to snap, she couldn't even imagine what it was going to be like having her like this for the entire week.

"I drop it" she said closing her eyes.

_Emily was searching through the cupboards looking for something. She sighted in frustration when the top one was locked, "damn it JJ," she muttered and tried to force the door open. She succeeded, but the impulse brought her to the ground among with something else. "Oh no!" she said when she saw what it was._

"What were you even doing- Oh my god!" realization hit her like a tone of bricks, "you were trying to steal _my_ chocolate!" No one messed with her chocolate, everybody knew this, otherwise there were always consequences.

"Actually, I paid for it, so it's _my_ chocolate!" she regretted it the moment those words left her mouth.

"What? What did you just said?" the blonde exclaimed, "did you just use the money card on me?"

The brunette didn't know what to do, she was digging her own grave, so she gave up and decided to show her where the machine was. She opened the trash can and retrieved the remains of what used to be a coffee machine.

"Oh my god, Emily, you killed her!" she whinned and the brunette just chuckled.

"Her? Really Jay?" The blonde glanced between the machine and the can, infuriated by the fact that it had been there in the first place. Though something in the can caught her attention. It was a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Please, tell me that's not what I think it is!" she nearly yelled.

Emily realized her mistake, she should have never throw it there.

"You ate _my_ chocolate?"

"JJ please don't be mad." The dark haired woman walked to the living room again. "I was starving!" The blue-eyed woman kept following her with determination, giving her a look that could frighten the worst unsub.

"And we still have coffee Jayje, you just have to make it the old fashion way," she told her trying to make the anger dissipate.

"I don't like it that way Emily, I want the machine back!" she yelled.

The dark haired woman walked backwards trying to get away of the blonde's rage.

"Come on Jay! you said this weekend was meant to relax, yo don't need coffee to do that!"

"Don't make me choose between you two, because you'll loose!" she glared and kept walking forwards.

"Please JJ, don't go all unsub on me!" she pleaded.

"Yo should have thought about this before you broke my baby!" Internally she grinned to herself, it was really fun torturing the brunette, she could get use to it.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? It's just a machine!" The blonde was going to eat her alive if she couldn't find a better way to handle the situation.

"Overreacting? you're so dead Prentiss!" she said and bounced on the brunette.

"JJ, let me go!" Emily yelled once the blonde had tackled her to the couch.

"No way! you'll pay for this!" she managed both of her friend's hands over her dark head and started tickling her stomach mercilessly.

"JJ! Stop!" she screamed and squirmed around under the blonde, "stop please, just stop!"

JJ moved her hands to her sides and tickled all the way up to her armpits. The brunette was loosing it, she couldn't take it much longer. "I'm begging you! Let me go!" she managed to say through her laughter. Tears were running down her cheeks and her face was a deep shade of red.

"I can't believe I never used this against you before!" JJ had found all of her ticklish spots and was planing on using this new information whenever she had the chance. It was amusing watching the normally tough, bad-ass Agent Prentiss squirming and begging under her ministrations.

But she did not expect what happened next.

The brunette lifted her head and took the blonde's lips between her own. JJ immediately stilled her hands and paralysed.

"Emily? I think...-" she asked, shock evident in her voice. The dark haired woman stood up and run away, locking herself in the bathroom.

"Oh my god! did you just kiss me to make me stop?"

"You're such a cheater! you'll pay for that, too!" she added quickly, remembering what had started everything in the first place.

_What the hell was that? _the blonde couldn't help but wonder. Her lips tasted a mix of chocolate and honey, the smell of the brunette's scent lingering in her nostrils, the way her soft lips fitted almost perfectly with hers.

_This is going to be a long week._

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews make my day =)<strong>

**If you have a suggestion, idea, grammar correction, anything you can think of, PM me! **

**This story is unbeta after all.**


	4. Day 3

**I don't know why but it seems FF hates me. This chapter was deleted and my alerts are not working, I don't know if it's just me.**

**I'll probably made a few changes to this chapter (grammar mostly). I'm trying to give them a better characterization (my jj was starting to sound like an unsub). Anyway, here's day 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Both girls were deeply slept to hear the sounds of the intruder. Something was making its way down the fireplace.<p>

Morning came, sunlight covering half bed, JJ's half. She groaned and hugged Henry's teddy bear, or that's what she thought it was. The little boy had insisted she took 'Hugs' with her to keep them safe.

She hold it tighter to her chest, it squirmed a little. "Em, go back to sleep," she mumbled, kicking the other woman lightly with her foot.

"Hmmm?" the brunette groaned, annoyed at being awaken from her peaceful dream.

"Stop it!" JJ complained and opened her eyes to find her brunette friend drifting off to sleep, but the squirming in her chest continued. She gulped and moved her gaze down.

She was met by the eyes of a huge rat, exposing its teeth and moving its whiskers. The animal made a sound and moved between her breasts.

"EMILY!" she screamed and jumped off the bed.

The rat made its way to the dark haired woman and snuggled against her neck, making her squirm a little.

"JJ stop, that tickles!"

"Emily! get out of bed! NOW!" she screamed and pulled the sleepy brunette with her.

"JJ, what's your problem?" she asked clearly annoyed, but her complains stopped once she saw the animal. The giant rat was bigger than a cat, "oh god, that thing is bigger than Sergio!" she remarked.

"Emily, that rat would eat Sergio!" JJ said frightened by the appearance of the enormous animal, "kill it Emily!" The other woman was eyeing the enormous rat.

"It's just a rat Jay, look at those eyes! I can't kill her!" she said touched by the poor, harmless animal. The rat's round, shiny eyes, melting her heart.

"Her? how do you even know it's a her?" JJ hated rats, always had and always would, but the brunette seemed to be fond of them, how? she would never know.

Emily picked the animal up and walked to the nearest window, once opened, she put her down on the outside ground.

When the rat was no longer visible, the blonde calmed down, but the older woman grinned.

"Oh look! there's another one!" JJ jumped again, her blue eyes scanning the room looking for the threat. The brunette laughed out loud, clearly amused by her friend's reaction.

"Very funny!" she said as she threw Emily a pillow.

"Come on Jay, let's check the rest of the cabin," she said and both women left the bedroom.

"Oh my god!" JJ exclaimed looking at the mess of cheetos that were sprawled on the floor.

After counting the casualties, which were only cheetos and a few chocolate cookies, they decided to make dinner. JJ had been really excited about showing the brunette her cooking skills. She had practice a lot since Rossi's lesson at home made pasta and wanted to impress The dark haired woman.

"Well, Emily Prentiss, since you suck at cooking, I'm going to teach you." The brunette raised an eyebrow at that.

The blonde brought all the items needed and motioned the brunette to come closer and pay attention.

"First, you boil the water, sometimes I add a spoon of oil, so they won't stick together. You wait, about eight or nine minutes and retrieve the casserole.

In the meantime, you prepare the sauce, you pour the contents in a pot, add a little garlic, carrots, onion...-"

"No! I hate onion, JJ, please don't!" the brunette gave her a desperate look.

"Ok, a little leek then!" JJ said with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare trick me into eating onion!" Emily threatened.

The blue eyed woman laughed, the brunette was worse than Henry, who also happened to hate onion.

"Then what?" she asked curiously.

"That's it," the blue eyed woman replied matter-of-factly.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god Em! you're such a pig! didn't you learn manners at the embassy?" she watched as the brunette ate her plate eagerly, her chin was cover in sauce while she spoke with a mouth full of spaghetti. Emily gave her a look, pointing the obvious.<p>

"I always have the best manners when I eat in public; but alone is a whole different thing."

The blonde didn't know if she should feel complimented or insulted.

"You make me feel comfortable, or I wouldn't be doing this." JJ chuckled and continued watching in awe as her friend made a mess on the table.

After stuffing themselves with home made pasta, both women lied on the couch.

"I can't even move Jay," Emily groaned and rubbed her full stomach.

"Me neither, I told you my spaghetti was that good!" she said cockily.

The brunette just laughed and kicked her lightly. "Don't flatter yourself!"

The blonde's phone rang, she knew it was probably Henry. The little boy always called at noon for his bed time story.

"Mummy! I miss you!" the exited boy said on the other end of the line.

"Me too baby! I love you so much!" she told him. "It's Baby Star time?" she asked grinning to the phone.

"I'm not baby nimore! I want nother story!" he said clearly insulted at being considered a baby, "I'm thirty, not baby!" JJ laughed, he had a problem with numbers three and thirty.

"You're three Henry, Uncle Spencer is thirty. But ok, you're getting a little old for Baby Star. How about for Monsterland?" she asked him, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" the little boy said.

The brunette was looking at her with wide eyes. _Does she really read Henry horror stories?_ The blonde saw this, but carried on with a smile on her face.

"Once upon a time... or maybe twice. There was a dark, moistly place, called Monsterland; where all the ugliest creatures of the world lived happy together. They would play hide and seek, and hated when they mothers told them to go to sleep.

Breathunio was the most awful being you'd ever seen, he had big, rotten teeth, his morning breath would kill the bravest of creatures.

Crossie, his brother, was a cross-eyed monster, nobody could look him in the eyes, because they didn't know which one to look.

Both brothers lived with their parents in a tiny, wooden house, shaped in form of a bed; it was common knowledge, or rather myth, that above those bed-houses, laid the weirdest of creatures; a blonde, blue eyed monster who enjoyed making their lives a living hell; he enjoyed jumping on their roof, bombarding their home with abominable toys and leaving rotten vegetables for them to find...-"

The blonde could hear her son's breathing indicate he had fallen sleep.

"Sweet dreams buddy," she said and hung up the phone.

Seeing the look on the brunette's face she spoke up. "He's been scared lately, one kid from day care told him there are monsters under the bed and he assumed it was the kind of monsters we fought. So Will and I came up with this story, to take his fear away," she told her friend.

"That's really sweet. The Ambassador never read me anything, just bought me the books and my nannies and teachers taught me to read on my own," she said sadly, she'd had given anything to have that; someone to read her, to tucked her in at night or protect her from her childhood's fears.

Now that she thought about it, she didn't have much toys either, just a few antique dolls that looked creepy and puzzles that were meant for older kids.

_A five year old Emily run down the stairs to her mother's office. She'd heard a kid in the library said his mother tucked him in and read bed time stories, and she wanted that. _

_"Mummy, can you read me a story?" she asked shyly, she looked down, and, even though she really wanted this, part of her knew she wouldn't get it. _

_"Why Emily? I thought your teachers already though you to read on your own." the Ambassador started rambling. "I'm going to have a serious talk with them, you're my daughter, if you can't read people are going to think you're stupid!" _

_The brunette child looked extremely disappointed, not only her mother refused to spend time with her but also called her stupid, _

_"I'm not stupid, I can read, I just wanted to spend time with you," she said sadly. _

_The older woman just looked at her like she was a petulant child. "Emily can't you see that I'm working? I have to finish this for tomorrow and meet the French Ambassador." _

_The child turned around and went back to her room, she never asked her mother to read her again._

JJ had always envied Emily's upbringing, travelling all around the world, learning about a lot of different cultures and having everything she wanted. But it was right the other way around. She had everything the brunette ever wanted, and now realized Emily had missed a lot of thing that she had taken for granted; the simple things, like bed time story, playing on the floor and leaving a mess, cooking with mum, playing with other kids.

"So... tell me something else about you," the blonde asked her. She sensed there were a lot of things the brunette needed to get of her chest, even if were things that happened decades ago; she knew her friend would feel a lot better if she opened up. It was the only way to leave the past behind and move on. Even if she opened old wounds, if she broke down those walls, she would stick and help her clean up the mess. JJ was sure, inside that hard cover was a golden heart waiting to be found.

"I always wanted a cat." That was one of the things she had always wanted, but never had; until now; Sergio was good company, he didn't judge her or complained like her mother always had. It was rather dumb to project her feelings on a cat, but it all she had at the moment.

Sensing the talk was starting to be focused on her childhood, she tried her best to change the subject.

"I believe it's my turn now! tell me something about you I don't know." There were a few things she was dying to know, but didn't want to push the other woman.

The blonde just looked down, she was really curious about Emily's upbringing, she had learned more about her during the Doyle investigation than the few little talks the had in the past.

"Will and I split up," she said. Things had been difficult between them since she left the Pentagon. He hoped she might reconsider, after all, her job there allowed them to spend more time together as a family. He also considered her BAU job really dangerous, he had worked at law enforcement before and knew how difficult things could get. What had 'happened' to Emily was a prove of that.

"I think part of him resented me. He left his job in New Orleans behind to become a stay home dad, and I, not only kept my job, but choose to come back to the BAU instead of the Pentagon, which gave me more time to spend with him and Henry."

"I'm sorry Jay, I know you love him and both will do what's best for the little man," Emily told her and took hold of her hand.

"I don't think I've ever been in love with him," the brunette's eyes lifted up, she shouldn't be this excited to hear her friend suffer. _What the hell is wrong with me? _she thought.

"I love him, but that's it. I think it's better if we're separated. Otherwise, we'd probably ended up hating each other, and that'd only hurt Henry," she told her brunette friend.

"What about you Agent Prentiss, are you dating someone?" Emily couldn't put a finger as to why she felt disappointed, so she decided to humour up.

"Yeah! I'm dating this hot, dark haired guy..." The blonde's smile faded. _Is Emily really dating someone?  
><em>

"... we sleep together every day, the best is he doesn't pull the covers and he poops in a box."

Realizing she was referring to Sergio, her smile widened and her eyes shone in a way they had never before.

They hadn't talk about the kiss, the blonde assumed it was only meant to stop the tickles, but seeing the look on the other woman's eyes made her doubt that. A lot of what ifs were filling her thoughts, but she pushed them away, the inner struggle was pointless. Right now, her friend was slowly opening up to her, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is un beta'd, and english isn't my native language. So, any corrections are welcome!<strong>

**Your reviews make JJ's box open faster**


End file.
